


This Train

by Richy_the_transassbutt



Series: Rock of Ages Museum [2]
Category: Rock Music RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Night At the Museum AU, POV Second Person, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richy_the_transassbutt/pseuds/Richy_the_transassbutt
Summary: A small sequel to Funny How The Night Moves





	This Train

The blaring music and unintelligible yelling was nothing but white noise to you. Your time working at the museum had taught you many things, mostly how to tune out potential triggers for throbbing headaches and how to stop a fist fight before it even happened.

You walked through the exhibits, occasionally nodding or waving to the wax figures. You had learned everyone’s names and their little tricks. For example, Duff McKagan somehow sneaked into the break room and stole a bag of popcorn. It happened so many times you started leaving notes for him, stating just to take one bag. Eventually, he started to listen. However, he wasn’t as bad as Ozzy Osbourne, who hid alcohol under the receptionist’s desk and nearly got you fired. You two still don’t look eye-to-eye after that incident.

Everything was in order. The faceless bartenders were casually doing cup tricks while statues were moving in and out of exhibits. With everything going so smoothly, you couldn’t help, but feel like something was missing. You took one last look behind you, just to make sure that nothing was misplaced.

Once you turned the corner, your suspicions were confirmed. Freddie was sitting behind the front desk, one foot resting on the desk, and in his hand was a small pamphlet that the museum was about to release.

"Evening, Freddie.” You greeted, snatching the pamphlet away.

Freddie reached out to grab it back, mirroring a child. You chuckled at his efforts and stuffed the paper into your pocket.

He crossed his arms, “You can be so difficult.”

"Don’t worry,” you replied, “the feeling is mutual.”

He stuck his tongue out at you and you returned the gesture back.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be back with your band?” You asked, sitting down on the desk.

Freddie shrugged, “I was bored, darling! One can only take so much boredom, and noise for that matter.”

You giggled at his remark. His posture changed slightly. He looked at you with a familiar glint in his eyes. There was a pause before he spoke.

"Are we getting a new exhibit soon?”

Before uttering a single word, you glanced around and motioned him to come closer.

You explained in a low voice, “Yes, but it’s supposed to be a surprise to everyone.”

Freddie leaned forward, a smug smirk started to appear on his lips.

"You can tell me.”

"Nice try, but only employees know and they’re not allowed to say a word.”

Freddie pushed himself away. He mocked offence, and he placed a hand on his chest.

"Shouldn’t _I_ at least know? We’ve become good friends, and I can keep a secret.”

You jumped off the desk and tucked your hands into your pockets.

"While I trust you enough, I still can’t tell you.”

As you walked back to the exhibits, Freddie crossed his arms and pouted, trying to unsuccessfully make you feel guilty. You winked back at him and continued your check up on the exhibits.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"While I understand tonight is a big deal and you have everyone out on the main floor, I still don’t understand why you’re in formal wear.”

You snorted at Freddie’s comment. You straightened out your clothing and took a peek around the corner.

Every statue was either standing around talking to another or sitting with their group. It looked like a park on a summer holiday. Some bands took some blankets you brought and laid on top of them. Some others were discussing what the new exhibit was and others were fighting over drinks and food. A few of the faceless mannequins were sitting at the front with different instruments in their hands.

You turned back to Freddie, “It’s a special night. I got to look the part.”

He shook his head softly and smiled at you.

"If you say so, darling.”

You reached out for his hands and squeezed them, trying to find comfort before going out in front of everyone.

"You should probably join back with your band. Tell them I say hi.” The words stumbled out and you took a deep breath.

"Everything will be fine.” Freddie reassured, and he left to join the crowd of rock stars.

Before revealing yourself, you counted to three. Three quickly turned into six. Six turned into ten. You turned on your heel and walked out in front of the crowd.

Most of them politely clapped which did little to ease your anxiety. Your hands clasped around themselves, you began to speak.

"Thank you all for joining tonight’s event.” You started.

Roger Taylor shouted, “It’s not like we had much of a bloody choice.”

His comment earned a few laughs, and you saw Brian May hit him across the shoulder. You turned to one of the faceless mannequins. He looked up from his piano and gave you a quick thumbs up.

"Tonight, we have a new exhibit joining us. A new person that has influenced some of the earliest rock stars. They’ll be performing a few of their most popular songs for us and I would encourage you all to be respectful of them.”

The museum was silent as you paused. The wax figures leaned in closer, brimming the edge of the non-existing seats.

"Please,” you announced, “welcome Sister Rosetta Tharpe!”

You backed away as the crowd started to clap loudly. Some statues stared up in amazement as Rosetta stepped out with her guitar in hand. She reached her microphone, and she smiled out to the audience. She bowed her head to you, and you bowed back.

"Hello everyone!” She called out into the microphone.

The statues cheered and clapped. You laughed at everyone. You never thought this would go so well. Maybe Freddie was right. Everything will be fine.

"Let me tell you something,” Rosetta began, “I know I’m new and I haven’t gotten to know any of you, but I want you all to give a hand to your security guard. If it wasn’t for them, we’d never have this gathering.”

Everyone turned to you and cheered louder. Some whistled and others shouted. A feeling of appreciation overwhelmed you and tears nearly fell from your eyes.

"Now, let’s get this show started. We’re all gonna ride this train tonight.”

As Rosetta began to play the song, the mannequins joined in quickly and the crowd started to clap along to the beat.

_This train don’t carry no gamblers, this train_

_This train don’t carry no gamblers, this train_

You found yourself clapping along as well. Your tears were now streaming down your face as you looked at Rosetta. She closed her eyes and let the music roam through the museum.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

You sorted every statue back to their decade, making sure everyone was back in their proper places. You returned to Rosetta to see Brian Jones and Jim Morrison finally getting their turn to talk to her. You couldn’t be sure, but you believed you heard Jim compliment her performance since he himself was quite shy on stage.

Unfortunately, you interrupted their conversation and urged them all to go back to their exhibits. Jim and Jones waved goodbye to her and walked their separate way.

"Thank you so much for your performance. I can’t appreciate it enough.”

She smiled sweetly at you, “Thank you. I couldn’t have imagined a better introduction.”

You managed to hold back your tears as you guided her back to her stage.

You began to make your way to the staff room to change when you saw Freddie. He leaned against a wall, his arms crossed and his smirk returned.

"Hey Freddie. You should really get back to your stage. It’s almost sunrise.”

He huffed, taking a short glance at the front windows.

"How long did it take to plan this?” He asked.

"A month.” You confessed.

Freddie huffed again.

"You know, it was for the better that you didn’t tell me.”

You raised a brow at him.

He continued, “I would have told the whole museum.”

You both shared a small laugh. You looked at each other. You felt safe looking at him, and you didn’t want to leave the museum, let alone want the figures to turn back into wax. You had come to accept them as family.

"Good morning, Freddie.” You said simply.

"Good morning, darling.” He replied, and he left to his stage.


End file.
